Dreams of Friendship
by RebondChaos
Summary: everybody have to choose between Dreams or Friendships. jadi melenceng ni... yaudahlah... gpp... enjoy... XD terus, ini lanjutan dari REGRET!
1. Shocking event at Birthday

Disclaimer = I Do Not Own L&G

**Part 1**

"Shocking event at Birthday"

hari ini Hammer bangun lebih pagi dari Jo, karena, hari ini seminggu lagi ia harus mengikuti pertandingan basket yang dilakukan di sekolah, sebagai penggemar basket, tentu ia bersemangat. Pagi pagi buta, dia sudah bangun dan berlatih. Tetapi ia lalai,

ia lupa, hari ini June 23. udah bisa tebak donk…. Hari ultah Hammer! Setiap tahun, Hammer selalu kena hukuman fisik…. Ya….. dia kena prangkap lah, kena setrum lha, kena pukul pk besi lah, dll, makanya, sejak 2 tahun lalu dia belajar karate. Bela diri untuk melindingunya di hari ultahnya. Tapi karena sedang focus ke pertandingan, dia lupa ulang tahunnya.

Jam 9 pagi, semua anggota AstroRanger sudah bangun dan sarapan. Sementara Hammer langsung pergi latihan lagi, Jo,Edge,Hammer, Brett dan Mr Dannise sebagai pelatih sedang berdiskusi

"bagaimana tahun ini kita akan mengerjai Hammer?" Tanya Jo

"seperti biasanya kan," kata Edge seraya mengeluarkan 2 stun gun, 6 Bat berpaku, 2 bola besi berduri, perangkat tikus ukuran besar dan alat alat lainnya

"Jangan! Ini masih situasi WGP" protes Mr Dannise

"Hm….. jadi bagaimana donk???" kata Edge kecewa

"kita uda pake smua ide kita sebelumnya sih…" kata Miller masih ngambek soal ulang tahunnya

"ah…. Aku dapat ide. Tapi…. Itu agak…. Gimana yah,…." Kata Jo

"apa? Gpp, sebut ajah, kita lagi abis ide nih!" kata Edge besemangat

" begini…." Kata Jo sambil berbisik

"ah….. WOW! Bagus tuh Jo! Gw ga bisa bayangin ekspresi Hammer."

Akhirnya, mereka mulai membagi tugas.

"heh… keren juga."kata Brett setuju

Hammer, sudah 4 jam berlatih, akhirnya lemas dan jatuh tertidur masih di tempatnya tadi latihan.

Begitu melihat Hammer tertidur, Jo,Edge,Brett,Miller langsung beraksi. Mereka mulai mempersiapkan segalanya. Sehingga saat Hammer terbangun…..

:Dia menemukan secarik surat tertanda : Hammer, dia langsung membukanya isina L:

_Dear hammer_

_Apa kabar, sayang, sudah 2 tahun yah, kamu tidak pulang, pasti berad yah mewakili Negara kita ini dengan Mini4wd. Tapi, kamu belum lupa kan dengan mimpinya menjadi pemain NBA? Mama punya kabar bagus, mama kirimkan video pertandinganmu yang dulu di SMP. Ternyata ada yang tertarik untuk melatihmu. Memang sih dia bukan pelatih NBA. Tapi, dia bisa melatihmu untuk ikut serta dalam pelatihan calon anggota salah satu team yang turut berpartisipasi dalam NBA. Dia menunggumu 1 minggu lagi_

_Regards, your mother_

Hammer shock, bimbang, dan bingung. Menjadi pemain NBA sudah menjadi mimpinya sedari kecil. Ia ingin meneruskan jejak ayahnya yang juga pemain NBA. Namun, dia juga sudah menemukan pesona dalam astrologi dan teknologi. Khususnya Mini4Wd yang sudah digandrunginya bersama teman temannya hampir 3 tahun. Memang dia sudah menjadi sahabat baik Jo,Brett,Miller dan Edge dari kecil, namun, masing masing dari mereka sudah menemukan jalannya sendiri di bidang teknologi.

Edge memang suka skateboarding, tapi, dia sudah memilih jalanya sebgai seorang astronot. Begitu pula dengan Jo dan Brett juga Miller yang juga ingin berkerja di NASA suatu hari nanti. Jelas saja jika Hammer menjadi pemain NBA, dia harus berpisah dengan teman temannya.

Kekhawatiran Hammer akan ulang tahunnya sudah benar benar sirna, dia bimbang, dan sedih karena harus memilih dari 2 pilihan yang amat sangat sulit baginya. _Yang mana yang harus kupilih? _Pikir Hammer yang masih shock,bercampur senang, bercampur sedih


	2. Suspicion of Brett Astaire

Disclaimer = I do not own L&G

**Part 2**

"Brett`s suspicion"

Sementara itu, Jo,Brett,Miller dan Edge sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, mulai dari persiapan awal sampai akhir. Ini memang bukan penyiksaan fisik, tapi mereka anggap itu akan lucu melihat Hammer sal-ting, bingung, dan pastinya, konyol. Mereka sudah siap melaksanakan recana mereka sampai Hammer muncul dengan muka suram bagai ingin bunuh diri(lebay) dan membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

Jo mendekati Hammer, perlahan namun pasti

"kamu kenapa, Hammer? Koq lesu?" Tanya Jo lembut

"aku…… aku….." katanya lesu

"Ada apa sih!" kata Edge sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan keras,

Hammer langsung rubuh.

"LHO!?" teriak Miller,Jo dan Edge, tumben sekali Hammer bisa rubuh dalam sekali pukul, malah, ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya

Melihat kondisi Hammer, baik Miller,Edge,Jo dan Brett batal mengerjainya. Sambil menanyakan ribuan pertanyaan pada Hammer sepanjang hari.

Begitu malam tiba, saat malan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hammer, Hammer tetap, lesu, tidak ada satupun makanan yang dimakannya. Begitu juga dengan kado kado untuknya, tidak ada satu pun yang dia buka. Pikirannya terfokus pada yang mana yang harus dia pilih. Mimpi atau persahabatan? 

Hari pun berlalu begitu saja tanpa terasa, akhirnya, tibalah hari yang ditunggu tunggu, Pertandingan Basket yang sudah direncanakan dari 2 minggu lalu. NA AstroRanger menang, namun, Hammer tidak terlihat senang, dia masih memikirkan tentang keputusannya.

Saat perjalanan pulang, tiba tiba HP-nya berdering. KRIING. Bunyinya, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hammer?" suara riang seorang wanita memulai percakapan

"Ya?" jawab Hammer

"kau sudah putuskan? Mama yang akan bicarakan pada Mr Dannise" katanya

"ng… soal itu…."

"kamu harus cepat pikirkan, tinggal 4 hari lagi!"katanya

"ya…. Baiklah, aku mau." Kata Hammer putus asa. Bagaimana mungkin dia membuang mimpinya begitu saja?

"baiklah, akan mama bicarakan nanti dengan pelatihmu. Gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk berlatih. Ok?"

"ya, ma" katanya lagi

Hammer pun menutup dan mengantongi lagi handphonenya

"kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Jo

"tidak…." Jawab Hammer

"hmm baiklah, tapi kalau kamu ada masalah, bicarakanlah pada kami, kami kan sahabatmu. Kata Jo lagi"

"ia, Hammer, kami akan selalu ada untuk meyemangati dirimu." Kata Miller

"Masalah jangan disimpan sendiri, donk! Mana tahu kita bisa Bantu!" tambah Edge

"jangan lupa, selamanya, kita adalah sebuah team" kata Brett yang baru sadar dari lamunnannya dari tadi

"baiklah, terima kasih" jawab Hammer seadanya.

Setelah jawaban seadanya dari Hammer, Brett lantas memproses lagi semua ucapan ucapan Hammer dan tingkahnya. Lalu, ia berasumsi bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembuyikan darinya, dari mereka semuanya. Ya, dia merasakan sesuatu ketidak beresan, _kecurigaan_

~ End of part 2~


	3. the confrontation

**Part 3**

"The case revealed"

hari semakin siang saat Brett sedang mengadakan sidang(!) dengan teman temanya mengenai tingkah aneh Hammer. Sementara Mr Dannise dan Hammer, sedang menerima tamu yang tidak lain adalah ibu Hammer dan seorang wanita asing

Brett pun segera menguraikan kecurigaannya kepada tingkah laku Hammer yang dia ringkas agar mudah dimengerti. Setelah menyusun rencana, Mereka pun setuju untuk membuntuti Hammer untuk mencari kebenaran.

Saat berjalan keluar kamar Brett, mereka pun mendengar suara familiar yang tidak lain adalah suara Mr Dannise.

"jadi, anda mau melatih Hammer untuk menjadi pemain basket di team anda?" Tanya Mr Dannise

"ya, begitulah" jawab wanita asing tersebut.

"kalau begitu…. Bagaimana dengan pertandingan disini? Anak anda?" kata Mr Dannise berusaha menolak

"anda pasti memiliki cadangan team kan? Lagipula, Hammer sudah 18 tahun. Dia sudah dewasa. Orangtuanya juga sudah setuju. Menurut saya, tentunya basket lebih menjanjikan daripada mini4Wd kan?. Sedangkan anak saya sudah 15 tahun. Bukan waktunya lagi untuk berfantasi dengan mini4wd, lagipula, dia wanita." desak wanita itu

:"iya, tapi….. mereka sudah bersama sama sejak kecil, rasanya kalu mendadak begini dipisahkan…" kata Mr Dannise

"mereka akan beradaptasi. Mereka sudah dewasa. Lagipula, sebenarnya anak saya juga sudah dipanggil ayahnya untuk membantu penelitiannya di NASA."

"apa?" Tanya Mr dannise kaget

"ya, hanya saja, dia menolak dengan tegas. Karena tidak mau meninggalkan teamnya."

"begitu pula dengan Hammer. Saya rasa, team ini sudah tidak mampu lagi membawa dampak baik bagi anak anak kami. Karena dengan kedekatan team mereka, mereka tidak mau maju dengan meninggalkan NA Astroranger." Kata Ibu Hammer mengikuti pembicaraan

"tapi…." Kata Mr Dannise

"bagaimana denganmu, Hammer?" Tanya ibunya

"aku…" jawab Hammer ragu

"dengan kepergianmu, kamu akan mendesak teman temanmu untuk maju. Mereka tidak bisa maju lagi sekarang, ini juga demi kebaikan teman temanmu." Katanya

sementara Brett,Jo,Miller,Edge segera menyadari siapa wanita asing tersebut. Dia adalah, ibu dari wanita yang tidak lain adalah Josephina Goodwin, salah satu teman baik mereka


	4. The Frustration

**Part 4**

"The Frustration"

Setelah mendengar itu, atmosfir ruangan pun berubah. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Jo juga harus meninggalkan team, masing masing dari mereka pun sudah memiliki pikiran mereka masing masing

_Apakah team akan bubar?_

Tidak tahan akan suasana, Edge yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini meradang dia bangkit dengan kasar dari persembunyiannya dengan teman temannya dan menuruni tangga dengan kesal,

"kalian!" kata Edge sambil menuruni tangga

"Edge!" kata pelatih kaget

"Hammer…. Apa kamu benar benar akan meninggalkan team? Bahkan WGP saja belum selesai!" kata Edge kesal

"benar!" kata Miller seraya bangkit dan mengikuti pembicaraan

"bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama sama maju dan saling mendukung?" kata Miller melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Edge….Miller…" kata Hammer ragu ragu

"maaf yah, Miller, Edge, tapi, Hammer sudah dewasa, dia sudah 18 tahun. 18 tahun! Sampai kapan kalian akan memaksakan mimpi kekanak kanakan kalian? Sudah saatnya kalian maju, sudah saatnya kalian memikirkan masa depan! Ia kan, Sefine?" kata ibu Hammer sambil menghadap Sefive Goodwin, ibu dari Josephina Goodwin

Sefine pun mengangguk

"tapi….." kata Hammer

"apakah tidak bisa kalau kami tidak harus membubarkan team kami ini?" kata Brett sambil akhirnya pun mengikuti pembicaraan

"sayang sekali,Brett, tidak bisa. Kamu pasti mengerti kan? Kau adalah anak yang paling dewasa disini meski kamu baru 16 tahun." Kata Sefine

"begitu ya? Hanya saja, setidaknya, bisakah team kami ini tidak dibubarkan? Madsud kami, kami akan mengikuti saran kalian, tapi, kami juga akan tetap bermain bersama, sebagai hobi. Apa tidak boleh?" kata Brett mencoba membujuk kedua wanita tersebut

"hobi kalian itu menyita terlalu banyak waktu." Kata Ibu hammer

"ah….." kata Brett kehabisan kata kata.

Suasana pun mendadak hening. Sepertinya, baik mrDannise, Edge,Miller,Hammer bahkan Brett, sudah tidak dapat berkata apa apa lagi.

_Apakah ini sudah berakhir?_

Suasana pun dipesahkan dengan isak tangis Jo **(oke, aku tak suka bagian ini.)** yang ternyata sedari tadi tidak mampu ikut berunding karena shock dan sedih. Kemudian, dia bangkit dan lari menuju kamarnya

~Part 4 Finished~

author`s note = akhirnya aku bikin juga adegan kaya gini. Padahal aku paling nga suka bikin adegan romance sm sedih" (padahal, itu penting) trus, nga bakat bikin cerita komedi (ngaku lagi) tp pengenya bisa. Thx for reading! Review yah! hhe


	5. The Crack

**Part 5**

"The Crack"

Mengetahui bahwa Jo Kembali ke kamarnya sambil menangis, Brett,Miller,Edge bahkan Hammer langsung spontan mengejarnya.

Mengabaikan Teriakan marah ibunya, Hammer mengikuti temanya untuk membujuk Jo, mencoba mencari solusi.

Di kamarnya, Jo mengunci pintu. Dia kaget, bahwa Hammer juga akan pergi padahal, dia sudah menolak tawaran ibunya untuk bekerja di NASA. Dimana mereka sudah bertahun tahun belajar untuk bekerja disana.

Brett, di luar kamar Jo, masuk dalam pikirannya pribadi.

_Beginikah akhirnya? Memang, sudah saatnya kami mendambakan mimpi yang sesungguhnya, bukan mimpi konyol seperti yang kami inginkan. Memang, sepertinya ini sudah berakhir. Sedih memang, tapi, sudahlah…_

"sudahlah kalian semua, biarkan dia sendiri, dia harus menenangkan dirinya dulu" kata Brett sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Brett!" teriak Edge sambil mengangkat kerah Brett

"kenapa?" kata Brett tenang

"bisa bisanya kamu tenang begini,kalau begini terus team kita akan bubar, tahu!" kata Edge kesal dan kecewa akan sikap sahabat baiknya itu

"ia, memang kenapa? Memang sudah saatnya, kan?" kata Brett

"saat untuk apa? Untuk apa? Hah? Kita kan sudah berjanji!" kata Edge semakin meradang

"Sudahlah Edge, Kamu kan juga sudah dipanggil untuk segera mengikuti Training Astronaut kan?" kata Brett dengan nada tidak sabar

"! koq kamu bisa tahu?" kata Edge Penasaran. Terbesit juga nada cemas dan takut

"soalnya aku juga ditawari." Kata Brett kembali tenang

"hah? Jadi kamu juga akan meninggalkan team kita ini?" kata Edge setengah Shock setengah marah

"jadi…. Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Miller cemas, Miller masih SD. Dia belum saatnya berpisah dengan teman temannya, Selama ini, Miller selalu merasa terbantu dan senang berada di dekat teman temanya

"Kau tentukan sendiri" kata Brett dingin sambil melepaskan kerah bajunya dari cengkraman Edge

Hammer, mengetahui bahwa dialah penyebab renggangan yang memang sudah ada sedari sebelumnya bertambah jauh lebih besar, hanya bisa termenung. Memproses satu persatu perkataan orang orang disekelilinya

Jo, di lain pohak, ternyata mendengar semua percakapan teman temanya dari dalam kamarnya. Jo tahu, bahwa saat ini akan terjadi cepat maupun lamaban, hanya saja, ini memang terlalu mendadak. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya, bahwa mereka akan berpisah secepat ini

_Sudah berakhirkah? Mimpi yang kita rajut bersama sebagai teman dekat? Sebagai… sahabat?_

~Part 5 Finished~

author's note = ayo" tebak bagaimana slanjutnya. hhe


	6. Jos Frustration and Edges persuasion

**Part 6**

"Jo`s frustration and Edge's persuasion "

Edge Blaze, tertinggal sendiri di depan kamar Jo berdua dengan Miller (**Itu mah namnya bukan sendirian….)** termenung, sampai panggilan Miller kepadanya untuk yang ke 5 kalinya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya

"EDGE!" kata Miller setengah berteriak karena Edge dari tadi bengong doank

"ah, ia ada apa?" Tanya Edge dengan nada baru bangun tidur

"apa lagi! Jadi gimana nih? Kita mau beneran bubar?" kata Miller mendesak Edge

"yah, aku juga nga mau kita bubar, tapi…." Kata Edge dengan nada rendah, tercekat

"Tapi apa?" kata Miller tidak sabar

"kau kan sudah lihat kejadiannya, jangan mendesakku terus donk!" kata edge membela diri

hhh, desah Edge, sekarang dia yakin, jika ia ingin teamnya tidak bubar, ia harus bisa mendesak teman temanya yang sudah menyerah. Dia segera bersiap untuk mendobrak masuk kamar Jo dengan tiba tiba

BRAKKKKK

"JO!" teriak Edge sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Jo dengan tergesa gesa

"KYAAAAH!" teriak Jo yang sedang menghapus air matanya dengan tisu

"Jo, apa kamu rela kalau berakhir begini?" kata Edge dengan nada mendesak

"ah? Eh?" gumam Jo menanggapi pertanyaan Edge yang mendadak itu

"Ia, Hammer ke basket, Brett ke astronout, kamu juga ntar mau ke NASA." Masa begini doank?" Kata edge berusaha meyakinkan Jo untuk melakukan sesuatu

"ia, kamu benar, tapi kita harus bagaimana, kata Jo, aku juga, mulai merasa inilah yang terbaik untuk kita semua." Kata Jo

"ia, tapi bukankah lebih baik kita minta waktu sedikit lagi? Atau kita desak mereka untuk memperbolehkan aktivitas kita sebagai hobi" desak Edge

"percuma, Edge." Kata Jo.

"tapi, Jo!" kata edge belum putus asa

"sudah, keluar dari kamarku! Aku mau berkemas, besok aku akan pergi pulang ke US. Aku mau bekerja di NASA" kata Jo

"apa? Secepat itu?" kata Edge merasa seperti pijakannya bergoyang bagai perahu lapuk diatas air

"ia, aku sudah bilang ke ibuku, juga sudah pesan tiket." Katanya

"APAAAA! Pertandingannya?" Kata Edge yang saat ini sudah cukup putus asa membujuk Jo

"aku sudah tidak mau tau lagi, kata Jo, aku capek! Susah susah aku pertahankan team ini, berkali kali aku menolak tawaran mereka, tapi ternyata teman temanku juga menerima tawaran yang sama!" Kata Jo

"ah…. Aku juga sudah menolaknya!" kata Edge berusaha meyakinkan

"sudah… sudah cukup." Kata Jo dengan nada lemah

Edge, merasa sudah tidak mampu membujuk Jo, melangkah pelan keluar kamar Jo, dan menaruh harapan supaya dia dapat setidaknya menggerakkan satu dari 3 teman temanya untuk tidak menyerah terlebih dahulu, ia yakin, pasti ada jalan untuk tetap berprestasi meski dengan team mereka yang sekarang


	7. This Road, This Way Home

**Part 7**

"This Road, home"

Edge, belum menyerah meski telah gatot (gagal total) dalam membujuk Jo unuk tetap disini, mengikutsertakan Miller untuk membujuk Hammer, pemicu masalah ini

Lain halnya dengan saat Edge mendobrak pintu Jo, ia membuka pintu Hammer secara perlahan (**koq terbalik sih? Mustinya pintu Jo yang dibuka pelan pelan. =_= dasar anak yang memang uda menurun semangatnya) **

"Hammer" kata Edge

"apa, Edge, aku tahu, kamu pasti ingin memintaku untuk tetap disini, kan?" katanya Tubuh Hammer yang besar menutupi tindakan yang sedang dilakukannya. Sedangkan Edge melihat tubuh Hammer dari belakang, sehingga ia tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu

"ia, Hammer, aku tidak mau team kita ini bubar," Kata Edge merasakan sedikit harapan dari nada bicara Hammer yang seolah olah paham dan mendukungnya

"maaf, Edge" kata Hammer sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihalah oleh Edge, Sebuah kompor yang dengan baju dan semua perlengkapan yang dibawa Hammer ke Jepang tersusun rapi didalam kopor

"aku akan berangkat besok pagi, jam 8. dalam pesawat yang sama dengan yang dipakai Jo untuk kembali ke US" katanya

"mustahil…. Kalian berdua…. Secepat itu?" kata Edge putus asa

"ia, Edge, kau juga, berkemaslah. Aku yakin Brett juga sudah berkemas. Sebab, ialah yang pertama kali ditawarkan oleh mereka. Bahkan, Brett sudah diincar NASA sedari dulu saat kita baru berjumpa" Kata Hammer sambil menarit riutsleting**(gmn nulisnya sih? retsleting?)** kopor miliknya.

"Hammer, kau… serius?" kata Edge berusaha menerima kenyataan, namun tak mampu

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?" katanya

Miller, tidak mampu berkata apa apa, hanya mampu menarik lengan Edge untuk segera meninggalkan kamar Hammer. Sekarang, Edge hanya mampu untuk meyakinkan Brett, jika gagal, artinya, NA Astroranger akan bubar, untuk selamanya

Author's note = chapter kali ini agak pendek yah? Tapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mungkin meleset dari perkiraan kalian, kira" Brett mendukung Edge apa menyuruhnya menyerah seperti Jo dan Hammer yah? Ayo tebak…. Hhe

Di part 8, kalian akan tahu jawabannya


	8. Unexpected turn out of events

Part 8

"Unexpected turn out of events"

Edge dan Miller berjalan pelan ke kamar Brett, membuka pintu secara perlahan lahan, lalu mendapati Brett Astaire dikamarnya, sedang membuka kacamata hitamnya(visornya) dan meletakkannya di dalam tempat kacamata,

"B….Brett?" kata Edge kehabisan kata" melihat sahabatnya, Brett yang selama bertahun tahun tidak pernah melepaskan kacamatanya (kecuali saat mandi) bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun kini melepaskan kacamatanya

"e…eh?" Gumam Miller terbata bata, dia tidak pernah melihat Brett berpenampilan seperti itu, dia kaget sekali

"yo, Edge!" kata Brett tersenyum sambil memakai kaos tanpa jaket yang tidak seperti penampilannya yang biasanya, rambutnya yang biasanya rapi, kini lebih jabrik dari biasanya, dia terlihat mendadak terlihat seperti berandalan(!) dan, dia malah terhilat jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya

"ka…kau?" kata Edge masih tidak sanggup berkata kata

"Kamu…. Kamu juga pasti tidak terima akan hal ini kan? Tentang grub kita bubar? Kau juga ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia kan?" kata Brett dengan nada rendah nada yang berbeda dari nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Brett… penampilanmu yang sekarang ini…." Kata Edge, yang langsung mengingat kembali penampilan Brett sebelum kejadian itu, ya, kejadian yang sepenuhnya merubah Brett Astaire yang lama

"Ya, aku berfikir untuk kembali ke diriku yang lama. Tidak ada gunanya, bila terus menerus menahan apa yang selama ini ingin kuteriakkan dan kulakukan. Lagipula, dengan bubarnya NA AstroRanger, tidak ada lagi yang akan membuatku tertarik untuk menjadi anak teladan disana." Katanya Brett Astaire pria dingin yang jarang berkata macam macam, kini terlihat lebih pandai berbicara. Bukan berarti bahwa Brett selama ini berpura pura, tapi ia hanya menjaga sifatnya, agar tetap tenang, dan tetap dihargai

"dirimu yang lama?" kata Miller setelah berhasil menangkap kesadarannya

"Brett…." Kata Edge yang masih sedikit tidak percaya

"mari, Edge, kita buat orang orang dewasa itu sadar, bahwa, kita ini bukan peliharaan mereka!" kata Brett dengan nada bersemangat

"Baik!, ayo, kita lakukan!" kata Edge, merasa kembali bersemangat, jauh lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya

"ah…. Apa aku tidak dihitung?" kata Miller dengan sedikit nada marah dalam suaranya

"eh… kau kan masih terlalu kecil untuk tugas ini" kata Brett sambil mngeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya

"EH? ITUU!" kata Miller tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikeluarkan Bret dari kantungnya

"eh? Aku kira kamu sudah berhenti merokok, Brett?" kata Edge sambil mengambil satu buah rokok yang dikeluarkan Brett

"ya, aku memang sudah berhenti, sudah lama sekali," kata Brett sambil menghirup sebatang rokok yang sudah dibakarnya

"terus?" kata Edge yang ikut"an merokok

"yah, bila rencana kita berhasil, aku tidak akan menampilkan perbuatan dan penampilan ini lagi.

Kata Brett sambil tersenyum pahit

"_Inilah saatnya, saat aku memenuhi janji itu," _Pikir Brett

Edge, seolah mengerti, tidak lagi menanyakannya dan kemudian segera mengajak Miller yang masih terheran heran dan bingung untuk meninggalkan ruangan

"ayo, kita bersiap!" kata Edge sambil meletakkan sebatang rokok tersebut di mulutnya lalu membuka kembali pintu kamar Brett

Setelah itu, Brett, bersama dengan Edge, dan Miller masuk ke kamar Edge dan mengumpulkan bahan bahan untuk rencana mereka, lalu, Edge pun merubah penampilannya, bukan dengan kaos yang biasa digunakannya, tetapi dengan baju yang jauh lebih berani dari sebelumnya, kaos merah, dengan jaket hitam, ditambah kacamata hitam dan kalung berantai besi, dengan celana jeans hitam berantai.

Lalu mereka kembali ke kamar Brett, Merakit, mengsoldir, mengamplas, menempel dan menggunting sesuatu,

Lalu, tanpa terasa, hari yang ditunggu" pun tiba, hari keberangkatan Hammer dan Jo.

~Part 8 Finished~

Author`s note = cerita masa lalu Brett bakal aku kupas dikit dicerita ini. Dan akan aku bahas secara lengkap di cerita aku berikutnya. Aku rencanainnya sih jadinya Short Story. Tapi mudah"an bener" (soalnya aku sering cuman let it flow ajah"


	9. Promise Keeper

Part 9

"Promise Keeper"

Jam 10 pagi, Jo, Hammer, Mr Dannise, bersama ibu dari Jo dan Hammer bersama sama menaiki mobil milik NA AstroRanger.

Sementara Brett, Edge dan Miller sudah bersiap siap di bandara 2 jam sebelum mereka berangkat, mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatau

_Brett, Edge, Miller…. Mereka…. Mengapa tidak kemari? Hh… padahal mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya_ pikir Jo

Hammer, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, ya, dia sudah menetapkan untuk menerima tadirnya. Bagaimanapun, Hammer sudah cukup beruntung dapat bergabung dengan NA AstroRanger, akibat suatu pertemuan kebetulan, bakatnya dapat dikembangkan, dia tidak punya pilihan. Ia memang harus segera mendapatkan pekerjaan, untuk menopang keluarganya.

Tidak banyak percakapan diadakan di dalam mobil, mereka semua serius, khususnya, Sefine, ibu dari Jo, selama ini, Sefine mengizinkan Jo untuk mengikuti pertandingan WGP, bergabung pada NA AstroRanger, dan bermain selayaknya anak berumur 15 tahun layaknya. Dimana sebelumnya, Jo hanya bisa tertidur di kasurnya, dan mungkin sedikit jalan jalan menggunakan kursi roda, itupun cuma ke pekarangan rumah sakit hanya karena suatu kejadian, kejadian yang mengubah Brett, dan kejadian yang mengubah masa depan Jo.

Ya, sejujurnya, Sefine tidak suka dengan Jo yang akhirnya bergaul dengan Brett,Edge dan Hammer, dimana berada di dunia yang tidak jauh dari dunia yang digeluti anak laki lakinya, Joseph Goodwin. Seorang genius, seorang yang menyukai dan menghargai kebebasan lebih dari apapun dalam hidupnya.

di bandara, Brett dan Edge telah selesai dengan persiapan mereka

"selesai!" kata Edge yang telah menyelesaikan sejenis perangkat listrik yang tersambung dengan berbagai kabel, sedangkan Brett, telah selesai mengikat benarng benang halu namun kuat, benang perak di beberapa tiang, dinding, dan atap.

"ya, selesai!" kata Brett sambil turun dari salah satu atap,. Diluar jendela. Sementara Edge berada di koridor penghubung pesawat dengan tangga masuk

Sesampainya di bandara, Jo, Hammer beserta ibu mereka, dan pelatih telah sampai pada bandara, Jo sendiri, sebenarnya masih engharapkan kehadiran Brett dan Edge disini,

Brett dan Edge sendiri, telah bersiap siap menyambut mereka di depan lounge yang biasa dipakai team NA AstroRanger

Lalu, dari kejauhan, tampaklah mereka, Jo dan yang lainnya

_It's Show Time_

Pikir Brett

~Part 9 Finished~


	10. The Kidnap scene and The Document

Part 10

"The Kidnap scene and The Document"

Brett Meronggoh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan suatu arsip, arsip kuno, dengan kertas yang sudah menguning dengan bercak darah di pinggirannya. Brett lalu mengenggamnya dengan erat, sambil Edge mengisyaratkan Brett untuk menarik pelantuk, pelantuk berbentuk tali, yang mereka gantungkan di atas atap lounge itu

Jo, dan rombongan, Memasuki section demi section bandara tanpa banyak bicara. Sedang Jo sendiri, berjalan dengan perasaan yang gundah. Antara keinginannya untuk menggantikan kakaknya, lari dari permasalahan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya, atau menerima kematian kakaknya lalu menikmati hidupnya

"siap? Brett!" bisik Edge, sambil meletakkan jari kirinya di pelantuk on pada perangkat istriknya yang dibuatnya sebelumnya

"ya, kapanpun kau siap" katanya, mengaitkan tali yang satunya ke tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengenggam erat tali yang sebelumnya dipegangnya"

Rombongan bodyguard yang sebelumnya disewa Sefine untuk menghindari para fans yang mengerubungi mereka, membentuk posisi U. terbalik, sehingga menghindari Jo dan yang lainnya melihat kedepan

Dan, akhirnya, Rombongan tersebut berada dalam jangkauan mata Edge,

"Brett! Sekarang!" kata Edge sambil menyalakan pelantuk on pada rangkaiannya. Serentak, semua lampu di bandara mati.

"Jangan panik" kata Sefine tenang, begitu pula para bodyguardnya yang lalu memasang night visor di wajah mereka

"Too late!" kata Brett yang sudah berayun tepat di antara rombongan Jo dan para bodyguard

"HEAH!" kata Edge yang kemudia menginjak pelantuk lain di sebelah kaki kanannya, muncullah dari bawah lantai, dimana kaki para bodyguard berada, perangkap tikus dalm ukuran besar dan siap pakai, membuat para bodyguard kalang kabut.

Lalu dari atas, muncullah cat berwarna merah, dan membuat mata mereka tidak bias dibuka, rupanya dicampur lem

"apa apaan ini!" teriak Sefine

Brett, dengan sigap, segera menggendong Jo, lalu meninggalkan tempat dengan segera, bersama dengan Edge.

10 detik setelah Brett dan Edge, bersama dengan Jo keluar dari bandara, lampu pun kembali normal. Meninggalkan Sefine, Mr Dannise, ibu Hammer, dam Hammer bengong disana, diam tanpa suara, sambil Sefine yang berada paling depan rombongan, mencipratkan cat merak yang rupanya ikut tersiram dibadannya, tapi cat itu tidak hilang, melainkan tambah lengket

"AGH! Sial! Apa apaan ini!" teriaknya

"Jo…." Gumam Hammer perlahan

_Ternyata, kamu benar benar melakukannya, Brett…._

Pikir Mr Dannise

Diluar bandara, Brett segera menyuruh Jo untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil yang sudah disiapkan Brett dan Edge sebelummnya

"Apa apaan sih!" teriak Jo kesal

"kenapa! Kami kan menyelamatkanmu!" kata Edge

"ini hanya akan membuat kalian kena masalah!"teriak Jo, nyaring. Padahal sebenarnya, Jo senang. Brett dan Edge menjemputnya, terutama Brett

"Jo…." Kata Brett sambil menyodorkan arsip yang dari tadi dipenganya

~ Part 10 finished ~

Author's note = simpan tebakan untuk Ch berikutnya! Minggu depan! Wkwkwkww

Thx for reading! Enjoy!


	11. The Rejection and The Parting

Part 11

"The Rejection and The Parting"

Setelah menerima arsip dari tangan Brett, jo langsung membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya, setelah meneliti isinya dan tulisannya, dia langsung mengenalinya, itu adalah tulisan kakaknya, dan isi dokumen itu adalah bukti bahwa Sefine mencoba membunuh Jo.

Kaget bercampur shock, Jo menjatuhkan arsipnya

"Jo…." Kata Brett

Jo berdiam diri, menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong, lalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri

_Jadi, kakak mati karena hal ini?_

Jo kemudian mengiggit bibirnya, dan mengepalkan tangannya, dia kesal, juga sangat menyesal. Di sisi lain, semakin ingin lari dari permasalahan

10 menit sudah berlalu dari saat pertama kali Brett beserta yang lain masuk ke dalam mobil, mobil kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tinggal yang tidak begitu besar, namun terletak di pinggiran, sehingga sulit ditemukan

"untuk sementara kita akan tinggal disini" kata Brett sambil membuka pintu mobil

"bagaimana dengan kau?" kata Jo

"apa?" kata Brett sambil membayar supir mobil tersebut yang rupanya adalah salah satu pesuruh Brett yang memang sudah pensiun, namun masih menganggap Brett sebagai anaknya, karena dia melihat Brett bertumbuh besar. Ini adalah bayaran terakhir yang Brett berikan kepadanya

"Kau, karirmu, masa depanmu! Dan kebebasanmu!" kata Jo sambil keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Edge tertinggal didalamnya

Brett, diam sejenak, sambil sopir mobil itu mengucapkan salam, dan memberika senyum terakhirnya, dia pun menjalankan mobilnya, beserta _isinya_

"aku tidak peduli" kata Brett

"a…apa madsudmu?" kata Jo, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi

"aku hanya memenuhi janjiku kepada Joseph, dan lebih dari semua itu, aku….." kata Brett mencari kata kata yang tepat

Jo, sudah cukuo shock dan kaget, beserta bingung, sedih, sedikit senang, semakin kacau,

" apa madsudmu dengan memenuhi janjimu?" kata Jo, sambil menaruh ketiga jarinya di keningnya

"ah…ah... Itu….." kata Brett, dia berjanji pada Joseph untuk tidak memberitahu Jo tentang janjinya dengan Joseph

"sudahlah" kata Jo sambil mengambil ponselnya, menekan tombol Hp Sefine.

Jo memang tidak serius saat ingin menelpon Sefine, dalam lubuk hatinya, dia masih berharap untuk tetap tinggal bersama teman temannya

Brett panik, mendengar perkataan Jo, kehilangan ketenangannya, dan mengeluarkannya, kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkannya

"Jo! Aku….. Janjiku itu, itu adalah janji untuk melindungimu! Untuk selalu menjagamu, untuk, untuk,…." Kata Brett kehabisan kata kata, lebih tepatnya, dia ingin mengatakan "untuk membahagiakanmu" tapi dia tidak mampu mengatakannya

Brett menarik nafas, dia juga ingin mengutarakan perasaannya, namun tidak sanggup mengatakannya

" Sebab…Sebab kau ini…adalah seorang hasil dari _fusi!_" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Brett, dia sendiri bingung, dan tidak yakin akan perkataanya, namun, semua sudah terlambat

"fusi? Apa itu?" kata Jo, membatalkan panggilannya dari teleponnya

"ah….." kata Brett kehabisan kata kata

Jo memutar otaknya, dan dia teringat suatu percakapan misterius yang tidak sengaja dia dengar di antara para suster di rumah sakit yang ditinggalinya

~ Flash Back ~

"Hei"

"kau tahu Josephina Goodwin?"

"ya, anak yang hampir mati itu kan?"

"bukan hampir mati tahu, memang sudah mati!"

"EH? Kalau begitu, Mr Jones menghidupkan orang mati?"

"tau deh, tapi rumornya begitu"

~ End of Flashback~

_apa itu tadi, benar juga, sebaiknya aku pulang dan melihat keadaan dulu mencari tahu yang sebenarnya_

Jo memutar balik tubuhnya, menghadapkan dirinya untuk menatap Brett tepat dimukanya yang sedang bingung dan panic

"jadi, hanya itu alasanmu?" kata Jo, mulai dapat menenangkan diri

"ah….. itu….. aku… aku….ci….cin…" Kata Brett kewalahan,

Sebenarnya Brett bukan tipe yang mudah salah tingkah atau pemalu, namun dia tidak dapat mengatakan kata "cinta" karena dia merasa akan melangkahi Joseph, yang sebenarnya mencintai Jo, dia dulu bertekad, bahwa tidak akan bilang "cinta" sebelum merasa lebih hebat dari Joseph, atau paling tidak menyamainya

"sudahlah….." kata Jo yang kemudian berjalan keluar dan menyetop taksi yang kemudian lewat

"Eh…. Tunggu! Jo!" kata Brett putus asa

namun Jo sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu taksi, emyuruh supirnya untuk segera melaju

Brett, tahu bahwa is sudah terlambat, kini berada di depan gerbang dekat jalan raya, dan BRAAAKKK! memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok sebelahnya, dengan keras, sangat keras, sampai kepalan tangannya mengalirkan kucuran darah segar bewarna merah **(ya ialah…) **

"SIALL!" teriak Brett

~ part 11 Finished ~

Author's note = Ini bukan supernatural koq, lolz, Jo nga mati lalu idup lagi, tapi ada suatu pesan di percakapan singkat itu? Adakah yang bias tebak?


	12. The Loneliness vs The guilt

**I Do Not Own L& this is purely fan made. Not related to the name of great people I wrote in my fiction. I do not mean any harm**

Part 12

"The Loneliness vs. The guilt"

Dua tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Jo kini berada dirumahnya, dan telah mengetahui segala sesuatunya, dia itu adalah suatu fusi(gabungan) dari teknik bayi tabung dan cloning.

Dimana dia adalah penyatuan dari DNA atau bisa dibilang sperma dari Albert Einstein dan dengan sel otak yang sudah dicloning, yang tentu saja berasal dari Albert Einstain juga. Wajar dia memiliki otak yang luar biasa

Soal kematian Jo, itu adalah saat dimana jantung Jo berhenti karena mengalami kebocoran saat operasi terakhirnya, lalu dihidupkan kembali oleh Jones yang mampu menyelamatkan Jo dengan cara menukar jantungnya sendiri dengan jantung Jo, jantung Jo yang kini berada di tubuh Jones ditambal, namun tidak pernah lagi stabil.

Sejak saat itu tubuh Jones semakin mengalami penyakit diakibatkan oleh jantungnya, kelangkaan DNA menjadi penyebab utama kegagalan Jones dalam penyakitnya,

Brett tidak pernah mengetahui lagi dimana Jo berada dia kini sudah berhasil lulus dan menjadi astronot dan sekarang bekerja di NASA. Kini Brett, masih mencari Jo, dan juga Jones, unuk menyerahkan arsip bukti yang ditemukannya dari salah satu temannya dig eng yang dulu diikutinya, dimana berhasil mendapatnya dengan cara memukul salah satu pesuruh yang ingin membakar arsip itu karena bingung dan merasa bersalah. Pada akhirnya, teman satu geng Brett itu merebut arsip itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Brett 2 tahun lalu. Yang mana baru berhasil menemui Brett setelah bertahun tahun lamanya

Pada akhirnya, NA Astroranger benar benar bubar, Edge, berhasil menemui gadis yang dia suka, dan akhirnya berkencan, kini menjadi pembalap motor yang mewakili Amarika dalam berbagia kesempatan.

Begitu juga dengan Hammer, dan Miller.

Pada akhirnya, Josephina Goodwin, kini duduk di meja kerjanya, sebagai seorang peneliti. Menggantikan ayahnya, Jones, yang sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk meneliti.

"Jo…..!" Kata Jones, dalam detik detik terakhir hidupnya, dimana dia menolak dirawat dirumah sakit

"ya, ayah, bicaralah" kata Jo

"terima kasih…. Atas upayamu… bertahun tahun mencoba seperti Joseph…." Kata Jones

"ya, ayah" Kata Jo, tenang

"pada akhirnya…. Kau telah merawat ayahmu yang tidak berguna ini…. Yang lebih mengutamakan harta dan kekuasaan daripada anaknya sendiri"

"ya, ayah, tidak masalah"

"Jo…. Dengar…"

"ya, ayah"

"jadilah…. Dirimu sendiri…" kata Jones, yang kemudian menghentikan nafasnya

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jones L Goodwin, ilmuan paling ternama pada zamannya, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, meninggalkan warisan atas kekayaan, kekuatan, dan posisinya kepada Josephina Goodwin, anak perempuannya

~ Part 12 finished ~


	13. Farewell and the new end

**I Do Not Own L&G and the song "You Rise Me Up" as the back ground music**

Part 13

"Farewell and the new end"

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

Setelah percakapan itu, Josephina Goodwin, bangkit lalu memutuskan, untuk menjadi dirnya sendiri sekali kata terakhir ayahnya bagai sihir yang menyadarkannya,

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

Tidak lama setelah itu ambulans pun tiba, namun nyawa Jones tidak dapat diselamatkan, tidak lama setelah tiu, Jo pun diangkat sebagai pengganti Jones, Jo memilih pengankatan terbuka, dimana baik Brett dan juga Edge dan semuanya juga dapat melihatnya

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaan anda akan pengangkatan ini?"kata salah satu wartawan

"baik" kata Jo

"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" kata wartawan itu

Jo berfikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya memutuskan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkannya

Brett Astaire, pada akhirnya, melihat Jo dan mengetahui keberadaannya, dia kemudian mengendarai mobilnya, lalu segera berangkat, membuka laci mobilnya, dan menemukan arsip tersebut, yang segera dibawanya

"kenapa aku masih membawa ini? Jones sudah mati" kata Brett

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

Josephina Goodwin menarik nafasnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya kearah kamera

"ya, inilah aku, saat ini, telah benar benar menjadi diriku seutuhnya" kata Jo

dia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan lagi perkataannya

"banyak masalah yang sudah terjadi dalam 3 tahun belakangan, dimana kami bahkan tidak mampu menyelesaikan WGP atau pertandingan terakhir yang kulakukan bersama teamku, NA Astroranger" kata Jo melanjutkan perkataanya

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Brett sudah sampai di tempat dimana Jo berada, hanya saja, gerombolan orang yang ramai menghalanginya

" aku mengakui bahwa semua perkataanku yang sekarang sudah terlambat" kata Jo

"sebab pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa lari dari masalah, dan mementingkan diriku sendiri, bahkan membohongi diriku sendiri" kata Jo

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

Brett sudah hanpir sampai di depan panggung dan masih terus berusaha melewati gerombolan orang

"hanya, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini untuk terakhir kalinya, dimanapun, meski pada akhirnyakita memilih mimpi daripada persahabatan…."

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

" persahabatku dengan kalian, adalah suatu mimpi bagiku!" Kata Jo, seraya berteriak dan mengeluarkan sebotol kecil cairan, yang sepertinya racun, lalu menelannya dengan kecepatan tinggi

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

Brett akhirnya berhasil mencapai tempat

"JO!" kata Brett, tidak sempat mencegah Jo. Jo pun rubuh, dan menyebabkan kepanikan massal

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity. (__**I love this Sentence T_T)**_

Suara tembakan pun terdengar dari arah belakang Brett, sebuah peluru menembus tubuh Brett. Brett pun rubuh.

Suasana panic, polisi dan ambulans datang, seorang lelaki berambut coklat keluar dari mobil ambulans, lalu menyuntikan semacan jarum ke tubuh Jo dan Brett lalu mengangkatnya ke dalam mobil ambulans

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

Di rumah sakit, dokter menyatakan bahwa mereka kedua meninggal dunia. Rumor mengatakan mereka bunuh diri. Untuk Jo, itu masuk akal, tapi tidak untuk Brett. Karena siapa yang menembaknya tidak diketahui . Namun, kasus itu berlalu tanpa banyak pemberitaan. Publik dilarang membicarakannya.

Bagaimana tidak, Keduanya adalah orang penting di dunia, rumor bunuh diri karena cinta bukanlah suatu yang enak didengar pada masa sekarang ini

Hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang memalukan bagi kedua kubu. Saking malunya, mereka tidak peduli bahwa tubuh Jo dan Brett dibawa orang yang mengaku bagian farmasi rumah sakit untuk segera dikeremasi

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

5 tahun setelahnya, kabar ini pun dilupakan, kedua kubu telah mendapat pewaris baru, yaitu anak pertama Jones, dan pewaris cadangan keluarga Astaire

di suatu tempat jauh dari kota, suara anak anak menghiasi daerah sunyi berumput datar dengan angina sepoi sepoi, dimana disana tinggal sepasang suami istri, yang dulu merupakan tokoh fenomenal, kini bertani dan menemun. Ya, selayaknya orang perdesaan

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

~ Part 13 Finished~

**The End**

Author's note = seperti biasa, bonus chapter awaits….


	14. Bonus Chapter : Together With

**I Do Not Own L&G **

**And I Do Not Own This Song I Used As My Background Music, **

**Cherish by Ai Otsuka**

**Note : yang ditengah dikasi italic, itu lagu, yang uda tengah, dikasi italic, juga dikasi garis bawah, itu pikiran tokoh**

**Bonus chapter**

"Together with"

Tahun 2015(**ini asal asalan loh….) **kota sudah semakin maju dengan ilmu pengetahuan, mereka mengembangkan banyak sekali teknologi mutakhir yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan sedikit demi sedikit, kemusnahan semakin dekat

_Itsu kara ka suteki na koto wa_

_Since when have we lost_

Di suatu tempat, kira kira 20 Km dari kota, disanalah mereka tinggal

_Hitsuzenyou shite dokoka wo ushinatta_

_The wonderful things that we need somewhere?_

di tempat yang sama, di sekitar wilayah peternakan di Chicago, Pasangan itu hidup disana, Josephina Goodwin dan Brett astaire,

_Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete_

_I fear the connection to [your] heart_

Michael Miller, seorang yang sekarang berada di penjara atas tuduhan mal praktek, kini meringkuk di jeruji besi, meski begitu, dia tidak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang diperbuatnya

Tahun 2010 (**Ini Juga asal asalan) ** Michael Miller menyetujui rencana Edge Blaze yang ingin supaya Jo dan Brett dipersatukan. Dengan cara yang sedikit radikal

Saat konferensi pers Jo, Edge menembak Brett dengan peluru bius dosis tinggi di jantung Brett, hal ini menyebabkan Brett mati suri. Sedangkan Jo, saat dia minum racun, Millerlah yang menyelamatkan Jo, meski begitu, dia menyuntikkan racun lain yang membuat jantung Jo berhenti sebentar. Sama seperti Brett, karena itulah, Miller dipenjarakan

Edge dilain pihak, harus sangat berhati hati, karena sampai sekarang, penembak Brett masih dicari cari

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Brett dan Jo memulai hidup baru

_Karada de umeyou to shita_

_& I buried myself with my body_

Awalnya sulit, tapi akhirnya setelah dijalani sedikit demi sedikit, mereka berhasil. Edge Blaze, seorang pembalap F1, kini hidup berdua dengan kekasihnya yang baru didapatkannya

_Fuan wo gomakashita sonna mainichi no naka de_

_During those days [when] I [lied] everyday about my fear,_

Sedangkan untuk hammer sendiri, yang dulu menjadi pemicu akan semua ini, kini menjadi pemain NBA. Memang akhirnya NA Astroranger bubar, hanya saja, nama itu tidak pernah dilupakan.

_Anata wa mou atashi no kokoro no naka ni ita_

_You were already in my heart_

Sekarang saat ini, ditempat ini

"Brett, kau sudah mau pergi?" kata suara wanita yang tidak lain bernama Josephina Goodwin

_moshimo futari fukaku omoete_

_If we can think deeply_

"ya, Jo, Jaga anak anak baik baik yah?" kata Brett

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo_

_That someday time will end here,_

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Jo sambil menggendong salah satu anak yang kira kira berumur 1 tahun

_Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite_

_I thought that I will always love you_

"entahlah." Kata Brett, singkat

_Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no_

_& I'll be holding out my hand [to you]_

Jo diam saja, mendekati Brett dan memberinya pelukan

_Aijou wa nante kowai mono_

_Love is such a scary thing_

Brett pun memuluknya balik, dengan erat

_Dakara nigetari motomeru_

_That's why we run away as we search for it_

"I Love you" kata Brett lembut dalam bisikannya pada Jo

_Otona da toka kodomo da toka mou kankei nai yo_

_It no longer has anything to do with being an adult or being a child_

Jo hanya terisak sedikit, dia tahu ini harus dilakukan, demi mendiang Joseph, demi mendiang ayahnya, dan demi keseimbangan ilmu pasti, sains, yang sekarang menyimpang di tangan kakaknya

_Marude hatsukoi mitai_

_This feels just like it's my first love_

"I love you, and always will be" kata Brett, sambil mngecup Jo dengan lembur di bibirnya

_Unmei da to omoeru kurai_

_So much so that I feel like it must be fate_

"Ya Brett, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi" kata Jo, sambil sedikit terengah dengan kecupan Brett tadi

_Dakiaeba kanjiru_

_Not even in my dreams do I feel_

"I will be back, soon enough" kata Brett, melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jo, mengambil tas punggungnya dan memakainya di punggungnya

_Kore hodo ni nai yume koro_

_The way I do when we hold each other_

Jo tersenyum simpel sambil mengenggam tangan Brett

"I will always there to wait for you, my love"

_Moshi futari deaenakereba_

_If we can't meet each other,_

Brett pun melangkah pergi, sambil sesekali melihat Jo yang melambai lembut, dengan kedua anaknya yang masih kecil

_Konna fuu ni waraenakatta_

_I couldn't laugh this way [like when I'm with you]_

Brett berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya, meihat mereka, dan Jo yang tengah menangis

_Kotoshi 1(ichi)ban shiawase na no wa_

_This year, the happiest thing is_

Brett kembali merasa menyesal, tapi Jo mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat Brett, dan menghapus airmatanya dan masuk ke rumah untuk mengeluarkan secarik pesawat kertas dan melemparkannya kepada Brett

Brett membacanya dan surat itu bertuliskan: "Good Luck. We will be fine, here, I will join you soon after our child already old enough"

_Anata no soba ni ireta koto_

_Being able to be by your side_

Brett tersenyum, mendongakan wajahnya ke langit biru yang cerah

_I Wonder if I already fulfill my promise, Joseph_

lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

_I will be back, to make sure of it_

**~FIN~**

Author's note = akhirnya bener" fin ini cerita! Hhe. Soal sequel ini gat au d yah? Kyknya ga ada, g ada ide sih! Wkwkwkk mungkin kapan kapan

Thx for reading this story until the very end. Thx for the review and all the support! See you in next story!


End file.
